Searching
Story A week later Joe Sweeting - Newburgh, New York Joe sits in a chair, his head in his hands, his elbows leaning in a table, weeping. He feels a hand rub his back gently as his arms fold, and he buries his head in between his arms. He's wearing a black suit and the other person sits next him in her black suit. "Joe..." She says, lovingly, but she gets no reply. She stares at the end of the table, where a picture of Joe's mother is, surrounded by beautiful flowers and candles. An Hour Later Joe stands as they lower a casket into a hole in the ground. People are weeping into each others arms but Joe stands still, staring at the casket, holding his breath and holding back his tears. He has a necklace in his hand - his mother's favourite, which he clenches onto tightly. They completely submerge the casket into the ground, when she appears. The girl is there, staring back at Joe. Joe stares back at her in shock as she walks off. Joe snaps back to life and heads toward the casket, looking at what contains his mother. He is overcome with rage and depression. He knows he killed her, whether he meant it or not. He throws in the necklace, to be buried along with his mother. When he walks away, A man interrupts him. "Hello there, My name is Alex Herrera and I've heard a lot about you." Joe looks back, worried. David Payton, Sydney Walsh and Nathan Anderson - New York, New York "So, I was thinking, If there's three of us, There has to be more, right? Why don't we go find them?" David questions the other two as they sit in a large, crowded café. Nathan rolls his eyes as Sydney starts to talk. "Okay, so hypothetically say we find them. Then what? Create a super hero team? Kidnap them and force them to use their powers with us?" Nathan looks at her, expressionless, then faces David. She's right you know he thinks, David reading his mind. David knows he's right, but tries to hide it. "There's no shame in trying, right?" David smiles at Nathan, showing his pearly white teeth. Nathan looks back with a blank expression, as usual. Sydney awkwardly sips her coffee as her phone vibrates and she checks it. She has a text that reads "Save The Girl" from an anonymous messenger and she suddenly clicks back into the conversation. "If you don't think there's any reason to find others like us, Why did you come to us a week ago? I mean, you still wont tell me. Sydney just ignores him and goes to speak when she notices David reading Nathan's mind. "Oh, So you wanted Nathan to find out your future... you could have just told me." Sydney stares angrily at Nathan, who smiles back at her, clearly not caring. "Whatever, anyway, I just got this message." She holds up her phone, showing the text to David and Nathan. Nathan finally shows some emotion as he stares back in confusion, David looking back in fear. "Dude, are you okay?" Sydney asks him. David stutters "I-I know her" as he sees the picture attached to the image, Nathan and Sydney just look at him, worried. Who is she? Nathan asks him. "Are you talking to him mentally again?" Sydney questions as Nathan smiles back. My girlfriend David replies to Nathan. Joe Sweeting and Alex Herrera - Newburgh, New York Joe sits at a bench with Alex, talking about his mother. "I remember her for her heart... She was a lovely woman. Very strong and independent." Alex tells Joe, but he isn't listening. Alex stares back with sympathy. "But that's not why you're here - so why are you?" Alex just chuckles lightly. "You figured that out, eh?... Well, I'm here because I heard about your incident... your power." Joe suddenly perks up, looking at Alex curiously. "A girl appeared telling me that I needed to find you." Joe starts to look at him even more suspiciously. "Was she short with blonde-brown hair?" Alex suddenly smiles. "That's the one!" He replies, enthusiastically. "She was here earlier, I saw her. She just seemed to appear from nowhere..." Alex jumps to his feet. "She's here!? Where?!" He begins to shout. "I-I don't know, She just kind of... left." Alex rolls his eyes. "So you just... let her leave?" Joe shrugs his shoulders in reply as Alex runs off. "H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Joe shouts at him but Alex runs plain out of sight. "Babe, what are you shouting at?" A voice comes from behind Joe. The person comes closer and places two hands on both of his shoulders, resting his chin on top of Joe's head as Joe looks up to see his boy friend, Cameron. "It... It was nothing, n-never mind..." Cameron raises an eyebrow at Joe. "Really? Because you seemed pretty annoyed..." Cameron says to him. "You know what? I know how to make you feel better." Cameron turns Joe around and grabs both of his hands, his palms facing upwards. Cameron stares straight into Joe's eyes as Joe bursts into a random fit of laughter, Cameron smiling lovingly back at Joe. Cameron looks over his shoulder to see Alex staring back at them. Zachary Daubney and Carl Darwin - Rochester, New York Zach and Carl sit in Carl's room, pictures surrounding them. Zach begins to laugh "So you went online and found forty three people who have powers? How did you even do that?" Zach picks up a picture, staring intensely at it. "I'm just a reeaaaallly good stalker I guess." Carl replies sarcastically. Zach starts to skim through all of the pictures of people. "We need to make sure no one ever finds out these people have powers other than us. Promise me this." Zach collects all the pictures into a pile. "I-I promise..." Carl replies, confused. "Do you need these pictures or something?" Zach fixes the pile into a neat pile and hands it over to Carl. "Put these into a folder, don't label it. Put their information into the folder, too." Zach holds up one picture and pins it on the wall. "She's the closest by... We should approach her first." Carl and Zach stare at the picture, intrigued. "Dude, I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat." Carl tells him, creating a clone that he sends downstairs. "I'll go heat it up" Zach tells him, running down stairs. Zach heats up the food, staring out of the window when someone seems to pop up out of nowhere and look around themselves, disorientated. The man turns and sees Zach, running towards the window, chapping it lightly. Zach stares back, smirking slightly at what he just saw. Yuki and Yue Takahashi - Buffalo, New York Yuki enters a store, picking up a chiffon blouse and placing it in her basket. She continues to walk through the store until she reaches the counter. "That'll be one hundred dollars, miss." Yuki stares directly into the woman's eyes, forcing her into some sort of trance. "Sorry, Miss I meant that will be five hundred dollars". Yuki pretends to look back in anger as she calls over another member of staff. "This woman is trying to make me pay for than what I'm supposed to! This is ridiculous, I'd like to speak to a manager." The woman at the desk looks at the other worker, shocked. "I-I mean.. I did, but I didn't mean to... I just." The other worker just holds her hand up, signally her to be quiet. "Sorry miss, These items are free, Just for you. Sorry she made you over-pay." The woman stuffs the clothing into a bag and hands it to Yuki, how bows to thank her and heads out of the door, smiling to herself. She turns right and walks past the store windows, looking in them. Yue stares back, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head in disappoint as Yuki scoffs back at her. "I guess you're wondering how I pulled that off... I've just got this thing where I can force people to lie about anything. Comes in handy at times like that." She winks back at Yue and continues to walk down the high street, People pushing their way past as she bumps into a tall man, almost knocking herself off her feet as he grabs her and pulls her back up. "Sorry about that, mam." He continues to walk down the street and Yuki rolls her eyes at him, walking the opposite direction from him. The man enters a business building and walks to the reception desk "I'd like to speak to a Mrs. Wylie?" He asks the man. "Sorry, no can do. She's in a meeting right now, You can come back later if it's important." Patrick looks at him angrily. "You will tell me where she is." Patrick answers him, holding his hands up as he forces the man to type her name up on the system. "What are you doing to me?" The man asks in panic. "Making you do your job." Patrick replies. "Thanks, by the way." Patrick lets the man go and heads to elevator, going to the eleventh floor. Zachary Daubney and Carl Darwin - Rochester, New York Zach and Carl stand in Carl's back garden, staring at this man that appeared from nowhere. "Who are you and why are you at my house?" Carl asks, obviously worried. "My name's Callum... Henderson, You sent a letter out online and I replied?" They both look back in shock. "You're the researcher?" Carl question him. "Well, no exactly." Callum chuckles to himself. "I was just trying to think of a way to find people like me. I can transport, you see, So I tracked your IP address and transported here, Sorry about that. But I've tried contacting some of the others through text messages and stuff... I sent one to a girl named Sydney a couple of hours ago and --" Zach suddenly interrupts him. "Wait, You said you're a transporter?" Zach asks in excitement. "Uh... yeah, why?" Callum responds as large grin forms on Zach's face and he turns to Carl. "Now I know how to find the others." They smile back at eachother as they look at Callum, who looks scared and confused. Nathan Anderson, Sydney Walsh and David Payton - New York, New York Sydney sits staring at the text message "So where is your girlfriend again?" David looks longingly at the photo. "She's back in Bufallo...God, I miss her." Sydney squints her eyes, suspiciously. "So if you have a girlfriend in Bufallo, why are you staying here? with a complete stranger?" She looks back and forth between Nathan and David as they look awkwardly at eachother. "Nathan says that I had no place to stay so he may as well let me stay here... I was on a vacation, We kind of had a fight and she kicked me out..." Sydney sighs. "Sorry, man. I just thought it was a bit strange you were staying with the gayest man alive." Nathan suddenly throws a yoghurt pot at her full force as it bursts open on her face. "Oh you fucking bitch. What was that for?" Nathan looks angrily back at her as Sydney grunts in frustration and storms off to the bathroom. Nathan walks up to David, slapping him in the arm. Why did you lie to her? Nathan asks him, angered. David leans over and whispers to Nathan "What was I supposed to tell her?" Nathan rolls his eyes About the vision I had. I saw myself die. We need you two here to save me, Why not just tell her that? "Don't you think that would freak her out and she'd just ditch us? She isn't just some bullet shield for you, I doubt she'd want to die for you either." He whispers back. I saw it in my vision... Three scenarios. If you aren't there, I die. If she isn't there, I die. If you're both there, I live, But she gets shot.... then... Nathan stops. "Then?" David whispers back. She just stands up, like it was nothing... Not a scratch on her. Nathan looks at David, just as confused as he is. "She doesn't die after being shot? How is that possible." David replies. Sydney voice then comes from the bathroom. "Because I have cell regeneration. Cut an arm off, cut a hole in my stomach, doesn't matter. I'll live." She smiles back at them as they look at her, David looks in fear, but Nathan smiles back, relieved. Suddenly, multiple figures appear behind Sydney as she turns around and swings a punch, the man dodging it. "WOAH, WOAH CALM DOWN. I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU." Sydney stands, frozen as Nathan and David look back at her in fear. "My name's Callum, This is Zach and Carl. We know about your powers." The three of them look at these people, confused and intrigued. Joe Sweeting and Cameron Spence - Newburgh, New York Cameron and Joe sit in their home, Joe's sister sitting by the fireplace. "Why doesn't the fireplace have a fire in it?" They just look back at it, saying nothing as suddenly a ball of fire seems to be thrown across the room, setting the logs on fire. They look behind them to see Alex and the girl staring back. "It is now" Alex says, smirking back at the three of them. Present Cast SydneyWalsh.jpg|Sydney Walsh NathanAnderson.png|Nathan Anderson JoeSweeting.jpg|Joe Sweeting DavidPayton.jpg|David Payton AlexHerrera.png|Alex Herrera PatrickDavis.jpg|Patrick Davis YueTakahashi.jpg|Yue Takahashi YukiTakahashi.jpg|Yuki Takahashi CameronSpencer.jpg|Cameron Spence CallumHenderson.jpg|Callum Henderson ZacharyDaubney.jpg|Zachary Daubney CarlDarwin.jpg|Carl Darwin